Finding Lucy (NaLu)
by IcyWitch96
Summary: (This is my sequel to Daughter of Zeref! it might be a bit longer then the first book.) Lucy has been gone for 2 weeks with Zeref defeated and with the magic council there is nothing in team Natsu's way to bring back their beloved blonde, or is there? With problems around every corner will they ever get her back?
1. chapter 1

Natsu's POV

It's been 2 weeks since she... Dissapered, there's been no trace of her anywhere I was beginning to lose hope.

"Natsu?" I glanced over at Happy who was looking over at Sakora. "Do you think she's alright?"

I shifted my gaze to the black exceed Her face was blank and she looked lost. "I'm not sure Happy, why don't you try to cheer Her up?"

He nodded "I'll try."

I watched him fly over to Sakora.

"Natsu, why don't you come on a mission with us?"

"Maybe another time Erza."

I heard her sigh, she leaned down and pinched my ear "It wasn't a suggestion."

She dragged me off of my bar stool and through the construction site of the guild hall.

"Happy! Help me!" He whipped around and when he caught sight of me laughed "It's not funny Happy help!"

He turned to Sakora "Come with us."

She nodded "Alright Happy"

They both flew over to me and Erza Who was still dragging me by my ear.

She ended up dragging me all the way to the train station where she finally let me go. Gray and Wendy were both there as well.

"Are you ready?" Erza looked them both over.

"Yeah Erza we were the ones waiting for you and coal for brains."

I glared at him "What did you call me Stripper?"

"You boys aren't fighting are you?"

I felt the blood run from my face "O-of course not Erza!"

"Um, Erza what exactly is this mission?"

I stopped making Death eyes at Gray and looked at the two girls. "You mean none of you know?"

Wendy shook her head "No, Erza Just told us to be here."

I looked at Erza "So what is it?"

She sighed and took out a mission request from her pocket. "It's in Hargeon, they seem to have found a large egg on one of their docks, they've closed it down until they know that it's safe."

I looked down at the ground, that's where I first met Luce.

Happy gasped "Do you think it's an exceed egg?"

Erza shrugged "We won't know until it hatches."

I heard our train approaching and I felt my stomach rumble. Why couldn't we have just walked?


	2. Chapter: 2

Natsu's POV

The town of Hargeon...it hasn't changed a bit. This place holds so many memories.

"Natsu" I glanced over at Happy and saw sadness in his eyes.

"It'll be alright little buddy."

He nodded once "Aye Sir."

I looked up ahead and saw Wendy and Erza talking.

"So, this is where they met?"

Erza nodded "Yes, if I'm not mistaken she was here looking for keys and he was here looking for Igneel."

"They just ran into eachother?"

Erza shook her head "No I think he helped Her, I'm not really sure what happened next, you'd have to ask him yourself Wendy."

Wendy looked back at me uncertainty written all over her face "Maybe another time." she mumbled quitely

"So Erza what exactly are we going to do with this egg?" I grumbled as Stripper spoke up.

"I'm not sure Gray... If it's just an exceed egg I guess we bring it with us."

"I guess we'll find out soon look" Sakora pointed over to a large crowd of people gathering around the dock.

"Everyone needs to just calm down and step back!"

There was a man trying to direct the crowd else where but it wasn't working out for him.

"Um excuse me Sir, are you the one who sent this?" Erza had walked Right through the crowd and up to the flustered man.

He looked at the paper and his eyes widened "Yes! Yes! Thank goodness somebody answered!"

Erza nodded "Of course Fairy Tail would be happy to help." She turned and faced the growing crowd of people "Alright everyone we need you all to step back so we can make sure it's safe!" Nobody listened to her, this could get interesting. "Please I need you all to back up!" nothing. She looked over at Gray and smiled "Gray could you separate us from the crowd?"

He tilted his head and smiled "S-sure thing Erza." he knelt down on one knee and placed his hands on the ground "Ice Make: Wall!" a great wall grew 20 feet into the Sky. The docks was suddenly very quiet.

The man sighed in relief "Thank you, they are all like a pack of gulls."

Erza nodded "Of course, now then where is this egg?"

"Right this way." He led us down to the end of the dock where a blanket covered egg sat. The man removed the blanket and we all gasped. It was huge and beautiful so many colors covered its shell I wasn't quite sure where one color started and where one ended.

"It's beautiful..." Wendy stared at it. The man stepped away from it and looked at us in confusion "beautiful? How so? It's just a white egg... A very large white egg."

I looked at him in shock, could he seriously not see all of the colors?

"I'd have to agree with him Wendy, it's just a White egg." Erza looked from the egg to Wendy.

"Erza, can you seriously not see all of the colors?" I asked her.

"Hey flame brain I hate to break it to you but it's just white."

I glared at Gray "Its not!"

Wendy walked closer to the egg and placed Her hand on it "Why can we only see the colors Natsu?"

I tore my gaze from Gray and stared at the egg. "I don't know Wendy, we should probably bring it back to the guild so we can find out."

"I agree, perhaps the Master can tell us what it is."

I smiled at the red head "Then let's do it."


	3. Chapter: 3

Natsu's POV

Getting the egg back to the guild was a lot easier then I thought it would be, we just placed it on Erza's wagon and continued on.

The construction of the guild hall was almost done when we burst through the doors.

"Hey Gramps! We're back!" I waved at the short man sitting on top of the bar counter oggling Mira.

"Master could you come here for a moment, you as well Gajeel." Erza led them outside where we left it in Erza's cart.

"It's a giant chicken egg... Erza why did you want me to come see this?"

Gajeel looked at gramps like he had two heads "Old man you show me a chicken who can lay rainbow eggs and I'll start laying my own eggs."

I chuckled at the idea of Gajeel laying eggs.

"Gajeel? What are you talking about... It's a white..." Gramps looked at Wendy then me "Do you both see this 'rainbow egg' as well?"

I nodded along with Wendy "There's so many colors!"

He stared at the egg some more before looking back at us "Kids I don't think this is an exceed egg... I think it's a dragon's egg."

My eyes widened.

"What makes you say that Master?" Erza stepped forward looking closer at the egg.

"Well I assume that you and Gray see the same thing as I do correct?" They both nodded "Then tell me, why do our dragon slayers see otherwise?"

Erza nodded "I see, it's for protection only those of its own kind can see its true nature... I wonder where it came from?"

I stared at the egg "I wonder what type of dragon it is?"

Wendy came over to me and shrugged "I guess we'll find out when it hatches, look!" The egg was wobling slightly and I could hear small scratchs from inside. It was going to hatch at any moment! Everyone grew quite and we all Just stared at the egg as it started cracking. The first part to crack open was the top half where a little white lizard like head popped through. It's eyes were closed but it seemed like it could still see us clearly. It broke through the rest of the egg and stood on wobbly legs, it was a completely white dragon. We all stared in awe as it slowly opened its eyes to reveal blood red orbs.


	4. Chapter: 4

Natsu's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"It's so small." Wendy moved closer to it and inspected it. "She's healthy at least."

"She? How do you know it's a girl Wendy?" Erza stepped up to her with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"The pattern in her wings tells me so, her wings are very thin which is how female wings are, they are built for speed instead of power, but with male dragons their wings you can't see through they are built for power instead of speed."

Erza nodded "Good to know... What should we name Her?"

I stepped forward "All dragons are named after their color and element."

Gajeel stepped forward as well "She doesn't have a color and we have no idea what her element is."

Gray came up beside me "Well she's white, the color of snow is it possible she's an ice Dragon?"

I nodded keeping my eye on the small dragon "It's possible but we won't know for sure until Her first roar."

"then it's settled."

I spun around to face Msater Mokarav "What's settled?"

He crossed his arms and stared at the dragon "The dragon slayers will care for her, you all know more about her kind then we ever will."

I nodded "alright but what about her name? She can't be nameless."

He nodded slowly "True... I say we bring her in the hall and have everyone vote on a name for her until she comes into her powers."

"alright." Gajeel moved closer to her and tried to wrap his arms around her but she growled at him and backed away "Maybe she doesn't need us."

"Of course she does! She's not even an hour old!" Wendy stepped up to her and tried the same but she still Just backed away.

"Wendy are you sure she's alright?" I leaned in closer and placed a hand on either side of her and inspected Her closely, she didn't have a scratch. As I leaned closer so did the small dragon until our noses nearly touched.

Erza chuckled "I think she likes you Natsu."

I stayed still and watched as the little dragon slowly climbed up my arm and wrapped herself around the back of my neck resting on my shoulders.

"Awe Natsu she's so cute!" Wendy cried.

"Let's get her into the hall she must be hungry." Erza watched the small dragon with fascination.

I nodded "Good idea." I took a deep breath through my nose and realized something strange, I could smell the others but I couldn't smell the dragon right under my chin, it's like there's nothing there.


	5. Chapter: 5

Natsu's POV

"Natsu... What is that?" I felt the dragon tense under the stares of everyone in the guild. "Natsu is that what I think it is?" Levy came up to me and stared intently at her. "It is!" she then looked at me "Where did you find a dragon?"

Everyone started freaking out "Dragon? That thing? But it's so small!" Canna wobbled up to us reaking of booze.

"But... Natsu I thought all of the dragons were... Gone." I looked towards Romeo and felt a shot of pain race through my heart.

"So did I."

Levy smiled "You know, it kind of looks like Lucy, before She accepted all of the dragon spirits inside her, doesn't it?"

The whole guild grew quite and I lowered my head to stare at the floor, she's right the only difference is Lucy was human.

"You know Levy, you're Right she does." Erza smiled.

"Listen up brats!" Gramps voice cut through the silence. "We need to name this little dragon and raise her in honer of all dragon's who were lost to Zeref."

The sound of his name made my blood boil, he took everything I ever loved.

"Well it's a girl right?" Canna said looking at the dragon still curled around my neck. "What about Aria?"

I looked down at the dragon and saw her glaring at Canna.

"I don't think she likes it."

"She's white, like snow what about Crystal?" Romeo chimed in.

"Wynter?" Gray grumbled.

"I got it!" I whipped my head around to see Levy snapping Her fingers. She walked closer and smiled at the dragon. "What about Anastasia?"

The dragon seemed to purr and jumped from my shoulders to land on Levy's head.

I chuckled "Well she seems to like it."

Levy giggled as she lay down on top of her head. "Anastasia it is."

As everyone settled down I sat across from Levy and stared at her for a moment "Where did you come up with a name like that?"

Levy just shrugged "The fact that she looks so much like Lu did when she was a dragon."

"...what does that have to do with the name Anastasia?"

She smiled and petted Anastasia who was looking at me from on top of her head. "I'm not to sure, maybe some day we'll find out."

I grumbled, I hate it when she gets all cryptic.

"So Flame Brain what kind of dragon do you think she is?"

I glared over at Gray who was looking almost hopefully at Anastasia. "I don't know stripper, but I do know she's much better than an ice dragon."

He tore his gaze away from her and glared at me. "Well when can we find out?"

"When she's ready." Wendy stepped inbetween us "not any sooner then that."

Gray put his head down "Fine."

"Hey shrimp!" Levy's face turned pink as Gajeel came up to us. "Wanna go on a job?"

"S-sure Gajeel." Levy picked Anastasia up from her head and layed her down on the table before running to catch up with him.

"She's so small." Happy hovered next to me with Sakora at his side.

I smiled "She'll get much bigger Just you wait and see."

Sakora landed on the table in front of Anastasia and looked Her in the eye.

"Sakora? Are you OK?" Happy landed next to her placing a paw on her shoulder.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you Happy." With one last look at Anastasia she flew towards the bar with Happy Right behind her leaving me alone with Erza and Anastasia.

"Do you think it's true Natsu?"

I glanced over at the red head "What?"

"That we'll see her again."

I sighed "I hope so." A puzzled look crossed her face. "Erza?"

"Did we ever find out what happened to her mom?"

My heart skipped a beat "I don't think so."

She stood up "Maybe we should find out, so when she comes back she'll still have part of her family."

I felt a smile stretch across my face "Let's do it."


	6. Chapter: 6

Natsu's POV

It's been almost 2 weeks and we still haven't found anything on Lucy's mom.

"Do you think she's alright?" Wendy asked coming up beside me.

"I hope so." This was the last known lair of Zeref, our last hope.

"We all do." I looked over and saw Erza gazing into the entrance.

"Well let's get this over with." I sighed and marched forward with Anastasia perched on my shoulder.

"When do dragon's usually have their first roar?"

"I already told you Gray when they're ready."

We all walked inside, it was pitch black I couldn't see a thing. I felt Anastasia growl quietly.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Natsu, could you light up the room?"

"Yeah do something useful Flame Brain."

I glared at Gray and lit my fists on fire "At least I'm more useful than you Ice Queen."

"Enough!" Erza's voice boomed in the small space making me shiver in fear. Anastasia whimpered and nuzzled into my neck. "We have more important things to do then to listen to you both squabble like children."

"Y-yes Erza." Gray strode over to Wendy and stayed silent.

I led the way through the long tunnel with the others close behind, I hope there's something useful in here.

After what felt like hours we finally reached a large dome shaped room filled with all kinds of weird things.

"Looks like we'll be here for awhile." Erza walked up to a large desk with stacks of paper all over it. "We might as well get started, I want you all to spilt up."

"But we can't go anywhere without Natsu, it's to dark."

I smirked "Scared of the dark Stripper?"

He glared at me "Bring it Fla-"

"Alright" Erza's stern voice cut him off "Natsu, go see if you can find a light switch or something." she tossed over an unlit tourch. "Come back as soon as you do."

I didn't realize how big this room was, I had been walking along the walls for about half an hour and even with my hearing I couldn't hear the others voices.

I felt Anastasia shiver again. "You alright?" I carefully plucked Her from my shoulders and held her in my arms, for only 2 weeks old she was growing quickly. "Soon you won't be able to ride on my shoulders."

I carried Her in my arms and continued walking, after about 5 more minutes I finally found a switch. I crossed my fingers and flipped it on and the room exploded in light.

"Yes!" I spun in a circle "We fou-" There was a loud crash of a shelf falling from behind me making both me and Anastasia jump. I spun around and came face to face with a small wooden door that was hidden behind the shelf. Anastasia started to wiggle in my arms until she jumped down and bolted towards the door "Anastasia, wait!" by the time I caught up to her she was scratching at the wood. "Alright fine" I turned the knob surprised to find it unlocked and pushed it opened. It swung open easily leading to a small room the walls were bare but right in the middle of the room sat a table with a woman on top of it. My jaw dropped as I realized that our search was finally over. We had found her, Mavis, Lucy's mother.


	7. Chapter: 7

Natsu's POV

"Erza!" I rushed back to them finding them right were I left them almost an hour ago.

"Nats-"

"I found her!" I watched as all of their eyes widened.

"Are you sure Natsu?"

"Yes! Come on she's over here!" I led them back to the hidden door where I left Anastasia. We all crowded in the door way and stared at the still figure on the table.

"Is she alright?" I looked to my left to see Wendy.

"I'm not sure."

"Well there's no sense Just staying here staring at her let's go check on her." Erza marched passed us and right up to the table. "She's breathing!"

I felt relief flood through my body.

"Then let's get her back to the guild." I felt something brush up against my leg and looked down to see Anastasia looking back up at me her red eyes wide I bent down to her level and tried to pick her up but as soon as I did she darted towards Erza and Mavis. "Anastasia!" I raced after her.

Erza turned at the sound of my voice only to be jumped on by Anastasia who barrelled right passed her and to Mavis's side.

"What's she doing?" Erza looked from the dragon to Mavis and back.

Anastasia was just looking at Mavis not moving a muscle.

"Anastasia?" I called her name quietly but still she didn't move.

"Natsu ge-" Erza trailed off as Anastasia finally moved she bowed her head with closed eyes and nuzzled Mavis's cheek.

There was a flash of bright golden light so bright I had to turn my head away from her.

There was a quiet sigh "Well hello there little one."

Shocked I spun around to see Mavis's eyes open and smiling over at Anastasia.

"F-first." Erza kneeled down on one knee "I'm glad you are unharmed."

Mavis looked at Erza and smiled "I remember you." She lifted her eyes to the rest of us and her smile grew "I remember you all." her gaze rested on me and her smile faltered. "Natsu, are you doing alright?"

I felt my eyes burning with unshed tears that I refused to let fall. "I-I'll live..."

She reached her hand out to me sadness filled her eyes. "We will see her again."


	8. Chapter: 8

I want to start by saying that I am so sorry for not updating, I have had such a hard case of writers block but I have fought through it and wrote many chapters (12) in one night haha I'm on a role! Anyway to make it up to you amazing readers I make a vow to update at least one chapter a week, but as an added bonus I will give put up the next 3-4 chapters right away! I hope you enjoy!

Natsu's POV

The look on Gramps face when we returned with Mavis was priceless, like seeing a child in a candy store.

"Mavis?"

She smiled "Hello Makarov"

He grinned "I'm glad they found you, unharmed."

She looked at me "As am I"

Gramps jumped up on top of the bar "Listen up brats!" the guild fell silent and everyone turned to look at him. "Tonight we celebrate! Mavis our first Master has been returned to us and tomorrow we will pull everything we have to find Lucy and bring her back home!"

I cheered along with everyone else. We are gonna get Luce back I just know we will.

I went home around midnight to get at least some sleep, when I returned to the guild hall it seemed like the party had lasted all night.

"Morning Natsu, Happy and Anastasia!"

I looked towards the bar to see Mira behind it. "Morning Mira, Is Gramps around?"

She thought for a minute "I believe he's in his office with Mavis."

"Thanks Mira!" I raced up the stairs leaving Happy and Anastasia at the bar and ran through the door without knocking causing gramps to glare at me from his desk.

"Natsu, you know better then to Just barg-"

I lowered my head "I know gramps, I can't wait though. What are we going to do about finding her?"

"We were just discussing that."

I glanced over at Mavis Who was sitting across from gramps.

"So what's the plan?"

She sighed and her eyes filled with sorrow "It will be very dange-"

"I don't care what the costs are. I will find her."

Gramps sighed "We know Natsu but you can't do this alone."

Mavis nodded "You Will need a team."

I smiled "I have a team I know they Will help."

Gramps shook his head "You Will need more then Just the 4 of you."

I narrowed my eyes "Like Who?"

He sighed "I don't know."

I slammed my fist on his desk causing them both to jump "That's not Good enough!"

"Natsu, we'll figure this out, I promise you we will get her back." Mavis's hand gently laid on my shoulder.

"you better be right." I slammed the door and walked towards the bar where Erza was sitting with Anastasia.

"So, when do we leave?"

"I don't know."

She turned in her seat "What do you mean? Are we not going to look for her?"

I felt anger boiling inside me "Of course we are."

"Then what's stopping us?"

I sighed "According to gramps and Mavis we need more people."

"Who?"

"They don't know."

She slammed Her hand on the bar making the guild grow silent. "Then let them catch up to us."

My eyes widened "Erza?"

She stood up and faced the guild including me. "Let them choose more people, but by the time they do we will be on our way back with her, we are going ahead. I am not waiting around anymore!" she looked at me "Get your things we are leaving."

I smiled at her "Let's do it."

??? POV

It's so dark, I can't see or feel anything. I can't remember, who am I?

"Hello?" nothing but my own voice echoed back at me. I was alone, I felt hot tears running down my face. "Please, is anyone there?" again nothing I am truly alone.


	9. Chapter: 9

Natsu's POV

I watched as Erza fumed "There's only one problem Erza."

"And what is that Natsu?"

"Only gramps and Mavis know where to go."

Erza froze but her eyes were swimming with emotion "Then we get them to tell us where it is."

"Erza wai-"

She stormed past me and up to his office.

"Natsu?"

I turned to find Levy with tears in her eyes "Yes?"

"Bring her home."

I smiled "Of course we will."

"Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug, I stepped out of her hug and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be home before you know it."

"I don't care!" surprised I whipped my head around to see Erza standing at the top of the stairs Just outside his office yelling at gramps and Mavis. "You are always telling us to follow our own path and that nobody should interfere with that, now tell me what to do!"

Silence filled the room nobody moved it was like the whole guild was holding it's breath. "It's to dangerous Erza! You need more people!" Gramps cried back at her. "I won't let just the 4 of you go."

Erza whipped around and faced the entire guild. "Then who will come with us to find Lucy?"

"Juvia will help find her love rival!" I looked over at her to see her face filled with determination.

"I might not be of much help but if I can do anything to help bring Lu back count me in." I glanced at the girl next to me to see her smiling.

"Well, if the shrimps going she's gonna need protection can't trust Natsu and Gray to do that. Count me in." I felt my eyes widen in surprise at Gajeel.

"Well, Master?" I turned back to Erza.

"It seems that there is nothing I can do to stop you, alright." Gramps jumped up on the rail. "I need everyone Who is going with team Natsu to come to my office immediately."

I smiled up at Erza and raced up the stairs "thank you Erza."

She smiled "Thank me when this is all over."

I followed Her into his office and after a few minutes everyone else was inside with the door shut tight.

"Mavis, could you tell them?"

She nodded and stood from her chair to face us all. "The journey you are all about to go on will be more dangerous than any other you have been on. We will need to prepare you all for the worst physically and spiritually."

"Where exactly are we going?" Gray asked her from behind me.

Mavis was quiet for a moment "you will all be going to the spirit world."

"Really? So we'll see Loki?"

Mavis slumped her shoulders and shook her head "No, not that spirit world."

I looked at her in surprise "There's another one?'

She nodded "Yes, but to get to this spirit world you must all be kept in a state that is between life and Death."


	10. Chapter: 10

Natsu's POV

"So you're saying that in order to find Lu, we need to die?"

Mavis looked at us one by one "In a way, yes."

I stepped forward "I'll do anything to bring her home."

Wendy stepped up beside me "I believe I speak for us all when I say that we will bring her back."

Mavis turned to Wendy "I'm sorry but you won't be going with them."

"What? Why not?"

Mavis smiled "Because I need you to help me keep them alive."

Wendy smiled "I'll do it."

Mavis looked at the rest of us "If you're all ready then we should get started."

"Wait." I looked at Happy and Anastasia. "What about them?"

Gramps looked at them and smiled "If they want to they can go as well."

Happy floated towards Wendy and Carla "I'll stay behind and help them."

Gramps nodded and looked at the dragon. Anastasia stayed where she was and growled making him chuckle.

"I believe she's going with you."

I smiled at her "I'm all fired up! Let's go get Lucy back!"

Mavis nodded "meet me in the infirmary in 2 hours, then we'll get started."

As everyone else filed out of the room I stayed behind. "Natsu?"

I turned to Mavis "You said that you had to prepare us, how?"

She sighed and looked down at the floor "Emotionally we just did."

I looked at them both in confusion "How?"

She looked back up at me "We were going to send you all today but by saying we needed more people which was true it gave you all the drive that you needed. We Now know that everyone going through is willing and determined."

I broke into a smile "I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"How are we going to do this?"

I watched her closely as different emotions crossed her face "Natsu I won't lie to you this will be difficult, first you must find her." She trailed off.

"Then what?"

She looked out the window "Then on our end you will let us know when you do and we will attach her spirit to her body."

I narrowed my eyes at her "She has no body."

Mavis closed her eyes slowly and let out a long breath "I know, that's what makes this so difficult."

I stepped forward "Then what are we going to do?"

She opened her eyes and turned to me. "We will attach her spirit to something else until we can get a body for her."

"Will she be okay like that?"

She nodded and smiled "She'll be fine, now go and prepare we don't know how long this will take."

I nodded and left the room, I couldn't help but smile. I was getting my Lucy back.


	11. Chapter: 11

Natsu's POV

"Alright this might hurt a little."

"Might?"

We were all in the infirmary about to go to the spirit world.

Mavis sighed "Yes Gajeel it might hurt at first, we will be keeping you in a state that is between life and Death, but don't worry you will all be fine."

I stepped forward "Then send me through first."

She looked over at me and nodded "Alright Natsu lay down on the bed, Just when you get there don't go off by yourself wait for the others."

I layed down "I will."

She came closer to me and stuck a needle in my arm.

"How do you feel Natsu?"

I looked over Erza watching as my vision faded "Tired."

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. I was in the spirit world! It was beautiful the sky seemed endless with so many different colors and stars. I looked around and saw that I was standing in a large field filled with different types of flowers some that I've never even seen before.

"Natsu!"

I looked around hoping that it was Lucy but it was not. "Levy you made it."

She ran up to me breathless "Yeah I went in Right after you." She paused and looked around. "It's so beautiful here."

I nodded in agreement "It really is."

"Good you both waited."

I spun around to see Erza and the rest of our team. Anastasia ran up to me and jumped on my shoulders.

"So" Levy looked around "How will they know when we find her?"

Erza smiled and held up a red crystal "This is how, they can see us through it, they'll know if anything happens."

I felt myself grin "Then let's get going!" I started walking.

"Natsu! Wait up!"

Erza caught up to me "We should split up."

I looked at her "Alright then I'll go this way." I heard her sigh and felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Take this and someone else with you."

I looked down at her hand and saw another red crystal. "Alright Erza."

I turned to face the others "I'm going this way Who ever wants to come with me is more then welcome to."

"I'll go with you." I looked over in surprise at Gray and he Just nodded.

"Alright, let's go then you're wasting time." I spun around and continued walking through the field.

Happy's POV

I watched as they all grouped up and separated, I hope they find her soon.

"Happy." I looked over to see Wendy struggling to keep them all alive and Mavis holding a cloth to her forehead.

"Yes, Mavis?"

"Could you go get a bucket of fresh water?"

I smiled and nodded "Aye Sir!" I quickly flew out of the infirmary to the bar "Mira!"

She looked over at me and smiled "How are they doing Happy?"

I shrugged "I think they are okay."

Her smile grew "Is there anything I can do?"

"yes! Could you get me a bucket of cold water? Mavis needs it."

"Of course!" she rushed away.

"Do you truly think they can bring her back?"

I looked over to see Sakora next to me. "I know they will."

She lowered her head "I hope you're right Happy."

"Here you go Happy!" Mira placed a small bucket on the table and left to help someone else.

I hovered above the bucket and looked at Sakora "Why don't you come with me? Then you can see it for your self."

She smiled up at me "Alright" She sprouted her wings and flew up to me "Thank you Happy."

I looked at her in confusion "For what?"

She smiled leaned closer and kissed my cheek "For being there for me."

I covered my cheek with my paw and grinned "Aye Sir!"


	12. Chapter: 12

Natsu's POV

"This field is huge!"

It felt like we've been walking for days, in the same field.

"Stop complaining Natsu."

I glared at him "Shut up Ice Queen, this whole world has nothing but a field! We haven't even seen a spirit!"

Gray chuckled "Maybe its because you're too loud."

I felt my fists light on fire "You wanna go Ice cube?"

He sighed and looked at me "Not Right Now, but I will when Lucy is home safe."

I felt all of my annoyance towards him fade. "When she's home."

We continued walking for what felt like hours.

"Are you lost?"

Startled we both froze in place.

"Who's there?" I spun around and there was a small glowing green spark behind us.

"I am."

I squinted at it "and what exactly are you?"

The spark flickered "I'm a sprite."

"A what?"

It-the sprite flickered again and sighed "My name is Aria."

"Natsu, and this is Gray."

"Pleasure, now I know that neither of you are dead so what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for someone."

She moved closer "Maybe I can help, who are you looking for?"

I sighed "Her name is Lucy."

"There are many spirits here with that name."

I sighed and fell to my knees.

"She has blonde hair and bro-red eyes." I looked up to see Gray staring intently at Aria.

"Red eyes?"

We both nodded.

"You must leave."

"What?" I jumped to my feet "Why?"

"Things are not as they seem, please give up your search."

"You know who she is." Gray glared at her.

Aria sighed "Yes, I knew her."

I narrowed my eyes "Knew?"

The sprite slowly backed up "Y-yes."

"Where is she?" Gray asked quietly.

"Please you must leave."

I couldn't take it anymore "Answer him!"

"She's not here anymore!"

I glared at her "Why not"

"I-I can't say, I'm so sorry."

There was a quiet whimper from Anastasia on my shoulder. "Shh Ana it's alright."

"What-is that a dragon?"

"Yes."

Aria hovered closer to us so close that I could see that she wasn't a spark but a small girl with wings, A Fairy.

"Y-you're a fairy!"

She glared at me "Yes I am." She moved closer to Anastasia and gently laid a hand on her head. "She's a strong one..."

I kept my eyes on her "How do you know?"

She shook herself "That's not important, I meant it when I said that you all need to leave."

"Not without Lucy!" Gray cried at her.

"She's not here." She smiled in my direction but not at me. "But, I owe her a favor there is a lot more at stake then any of you realize, your whole world is in danger."

I shook my head in disbelief "How do you know that?"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Gray chimed in.

"I know this because she told me before she left."

I cocked my head to the side "Who?"

She smiled sadly "Lucy."


	13. Chapter: 13

Natsu's POV

"What? Luce told you that?"

Aria nodded "She told me that she needed to get back to the world of the living because the people there needed her help."

I was stunned "She was trying to get back?"

"Yes, I have no idea if she made it or not but I do know that she's not here."

I nodded slowly "Thank you."

She smiled "I'll send you all back." She waved her hand and there was a flash of green light and before our eyes the rest of our team was standing there looking quite surprised.

I looked at them and back to her with a smile "Thank you, Aria."

She nodded "You're welcome Natsu, I'll send you all home now." one by one they dissapered, my vision grew dark but right before it went black I heard Aria's voice. "Natsu you're world is not safe anymore, there is danger and darkness around every corner, before Lucy dissapered she told me that someone important to her guild is not who they seem, please I know Lucy wants you and her friends to be safe. Be careful."

My eyes shot open and I was staring up at the guilds infirmary ceiling.

"Natsu!"

I looked over and saw Wendy with Mavis both of their eyes were wide.

I smiled at them "Hey."

Mavis stepped towards us "How did you all get back?"

I looked next to me and saw the confusion in everyone's eyes except Gray's. "We met a sprite and she told us that Luce wasn't there anymore."

"Not there...?" Mavis trailed off "How is that possible?"

I smiled and shrugged "I don't know."

I looked over at Gray "She didn't say she Just sent us back."

Mavis nodded "Alright, then I guess we will have to find another way to get her back."

I brought my gaze back to her "We'll bring her back." I got off the bed and left the infirmary. With Gray and everyone else close behind me.

"Natsu, why didn't you tell her the whole story?"

I shook my head and continued walking. "Not here, meet me at Lucy's apartment."

I quickly left them all at the hall and started wandering around the streets. If what that sprite Aria told me is true then I can't trust anyone at the guild besides the people who went with me. I found my way to Lucy's apartment and let myself inside. I was the first one there, it still had Lucy's beautiful sent everywhere. There was a step behind me.

"Alright Natsu, what's going on?"

I turned around to see that everyone was here. "Well Erza, there's something going in our world and someone in our guild is involved."

The red head sighed "What are you talking about Natsu?"

Gray stepped forward "It's true." it took us awhile to tell everyone what happened.

"So what happened to Lu?" Levy had tears in her eyes.

I shook my head "We don't know."

Erza stood up from Lucy's bed "We'll see her again, but right now we need to figure out who we can trust and who's involved."

"Erza!" Juvia cried "We should focus on Lucy!"

I felt my heart ache, I knew I had to do the Right thing. "No."

Everyone whipped their heads around to stare at me. "Natsu, what are you-"

"Levy I know you miss her, I do too but if what aria said is true? We need to figure out what's going on before anything else."

Erza nodded with tears in her eyes.

"But, Lucy..."

I smiled "Lucy told me that we would see her again, I have to believe that."


End file.
